


有什麼掏什麼

by dyri



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Bananas, Benjamin Franklin - Freeform, M/M, chapstick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyri/pseuds/dyri
Summary: 黃鼠狼最新的意淫對象讓他不怎麼好過。短篇突發腦洞。





	有什麼掏什麼

　　才剛走進後台他就聽見前面一陣打鬧。酒摔瓶破汁水四溢，桌折椅斷木條橫飛。黃鼠狼急急忙忙脫下連帽外套朝吧檯衝，剛踏進前台就看到死侍跟機堡兩個人在地上扭成一團，前者手裡拿著兩根香蕉，後者手裡舉著一把手槍，阿杜站在不遠處——準確來說是躲在樑柱後——探頭探腦就是不探出身子。

　　「嘿！嘿！他媽的都搞什麼！」黃鼠狼在大吼阻架的同時腦袋自動進入數學模式。地上至少有兩瓶是威士忌，還有一瓶的標籤看起來像12年高級雪莉。掛在欄杆上那黃色的瓶蓋應該是琴酒？他腦袋卡殼了半秒鐘，隨後乾脆放棄計算損傷，大喊道：「通通給我站起來交出信用卡！敢他媽砸老子的場就給我付錢！」

　　「喔我早就被停卡了，你也知道我信用不良。」這是死侍的回答。

　　「未來沒那種鳥玩意。」這是機堡的回答。

　　黃鼠狼看向阿杜，對方渾身一抖，立刻慌張搖頭：「我還有貸款沒繳完啊！」

　　見狀黃鼠狼只好捏住眉間，狠嘆一口氣，朝地上那抹紅說：「你的古柯鹼呢？破幾瓶賠幾包，」再轉頭看向阿杜：「拖把呢？給我動起來！」

　　黃鼠狼還在等死侍跳起來直奔艾兒家呢——雖說他自己也知道那些槍械跟毒品擺在哪裡，但現在一大清早的，他連庫存都還沒清點，地上又一灘爛帳，跑腿這種低階活他可不做——怎料是機堡先站了起來，甩開肩頭那一條香蕉皮，伸手往臀後一摸，掏出一小柱新得發綠光的錢卷。「地上有兩瓶是我失手打破的，」他坦承，並抽出兩張輪廓深邃的富蘭克林爺爺百元鈔擺在桌上，「門上那個彈孔也是我打的，」說完，他又抽出兩張疊在上面，「還有地板清潔費。」最後他再放上一張，收回錢卷，讓總值五百鎂的薄紙們懶躺在吧檯上跟黃鼠狼說嗨。

　　黃鼠狼火氣猛飆，想朝他大吼：「你他媽太小看我的酒水了！那兩瓶至少值一千！」但就連地上在爬的蟑螂都知道這裡只賣便宜貨。他還想跟他拍板叫囂：「去你娘的我看不上你這些破錢！你是在看低我嗎！」但說真的就算桌上只有五十塊他都會搶著去抓。最後，黃鼠狼選擇一手捻起紙鈔，一手擱在檯面上，幽幽地回：「雖然這些不足以賠償，但看你有心，我就收下了。」

　　沒想到機堡眉頭一皺，問：「你還缺多少？」

　　只稍看那緊皺的眉心與閃爍的左曈一眼，黃鼠狼就硬了。他想起他們第一次見面：擒抱、綑綁與口頭凌辱——噢他記得可清楚了，那種一邊嚇得腳跟發抖、一邊硬得褲頭撐痛的感覺——他叫過這麼多次應召都沒這麼辣。要知道，他對疼痛跟耍狠都沒輒，但對於打打嘴砲意淫一下還是很可以的。他不介意跟機堡打幾次嘴砲，意淫更是駕輕就熟。

　　怎料死侍就在這個時間點扔了那兩根無皮香蕉——老天啊，他一大清早哪來的香蕉？又是怎麼靠香蕉毀了他的店？——在後面不識相的嚷嚷道：「他不只要錢，還要一段大腿舞！快秀出你的翹臀給他看看，魔鬼終結者！」

　　「給我閉嘴，DP！」黃鼠狼在喊出這句話的同時聽見機堡說：「你想要我跳大腿舞？」聲音冷得像是在唸講稿。

　　黃鼠狼轉頭重新看向吧檯前的一米七八滄桑壯漢，覺得自己前端有什麼東西稍微漏出來了，卻不知是興奮還嚇的。「呃，倒不是說我介意，」他輕咳一聲，單手插腰，支支吾吾地回答：「這種賠償方式是有點不尋常，但我個人並不反對創新——」

　　機堡倏地抽出又一張富蘭克林，用大腿側邊綁著的小刀死釘在桌面上，眼神不曾離開黃鼠狼。隨後他用另一隻手從腰包內抽出護唇膏，往嘴上淺淺一擦，塞回去，然後抽回小刀，頭也不回的往門口走。

　　「等你膽子長全了再說吧。」機堡推開木門，消失於清晨光線朦朧的街道上，瀟灑得像他最硬漢的春夢。

　　黃鼠狼還沒來得及把最後一張百元鈔也拿起來塞進牛仔褲口袋，就見死侍靠上檯緣，猥瑣地問：「噢，我們的小黃鼠狼還好嗎？別跟我說你已經射在褲子裡了。」

　　抽起旁邊只剩一半的碎酒瓶往死侍臉上賞一巴掌，他看那滿身紅的小混蛋倒回地板上，往阿杜大喊：「把這垃圾也給我清了！辦事俐落點！」

　　那晚黃鼠狼自己開車到艾兒家取了古柯鹼，還在回程的途中去了趟超商買護唇膏，用它在車裡擼了一管。

　　什麼狗屁未來戰士。事後看向滿手膏狀物，他心想：真他媽操蛋。


End file.
